A Fairytale Gone Wrong
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Nora and Patch are splitzo.Nora hates him,and wishes he would just leave her alone.Then he takes it to teh extreme to talk to her,alone.He goes into her dream,and she forces him out.Do you think they will EVER get back together?Please R&R


Maybe I never should have broke up with Patch. Ever since I broke up with him, and told him I didn't want him as my Guardian Angel, things have been going really bad for me. Scott Parnell came, and I have been getting a bad vibe from him, as if he is the same as Patch. Or the same that Patch used to be. He could be a… fallen angel? But it isn't possible, wouldn't I have saw that there would be another fallen angel around me? I was pretty sure I would have. I gave Patch my dad's ring, and I wish I didn't now. My dad was gone, me and Patch were broken up and he still wouldn't give me back my ring. I was getting extremely pissed off now. There was a knock on the door, that snapped me out of my trance. I got off my bed, and went to the door, opening it before looking to see who it was. There, on the other side of the door stood Patch. Will he ever leave me alone?

"Patch what do you want? I was enjoying my day, up until the time you showed up on my door step." Nora said coldly. "Don't you remember that we broke up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright from tonight's actions. Marcie can be a bitch sometimes, but I know deep down inside of her she doesn't mean to." Patch explained.

"Your taking Marcie's side. Your defending her? Wow, okay, leave Patch! If your going to stand up for her near me I don't even want to be talking to you. Leave, now." Nora said, her voice filled with fury. She couldn't believe Patch was defending Marcie, and not her.

"Nora, you know I wouldn't be defending her, if there wasn't anything to defend. And trust me, you are, or were my top priority when defending people. But, now that we are 'Broken Up' I don't have to do that anymore." Patch smirked.

"Get. Out. Now.!" Nora said, pointing her figure to the door Patch was standing in front of.

Nora looked down for a fraction of a second, and when she was gone, she was left in her house, alone once again. The door was perfectly shut, it looked as if he had never been there in the first place.

Nora climbed back up the stairs, to her bedroom. It was getting to be late, so she climbed into bed, and turned off her lamp. She shut her eyes, and quickly fell into a sleep.

"Nora. It, wake up. It is me, Patch." Patch said. Nora rolled over, and was startled. Why was Patch in her room. She immediately covered the little bit of body was that was showing.

"What are you doing here? I am sleeping, if you cannot notice." Nora yelled, then got out of bed so she was standing almost eye length to Patch.

"Your still sleeping Nora, don't get your panties in a twist!" Patch said.

"What are you talking about Patch! I am awake right now." Nora said, looking around her bedroom, for any clues of what Patch was saying.

"Nora, this is your dream. I am in your dream." Patch said.

"What? I am not dreaming about you! Why would I be dreaming about you, anyways. There is nothing to be dreaming about. I don't miss you, I don't want you back so what are you even doing here." Nora asked.

"Because this is the only place we can be alone. The archangels cant get into your dream, we can talk, do whatever, and not have anything stopping us." Patch explained.

"I don't want to be alone with you Patch. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to do anything with you!" Nora yelled, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"You don't get it, Nora. There are things that I need to tell you. Please, just listen." It looked like Patch was almost begging. But he couldn't be. Patch didn't beg. He just said, and expected people to do so.

"No. Now get out of my dream. Right. Now." Nora said.

"Nora, please. Don't block me from your dream. The only reason I got in, is because you aloud me too. Please, don't block me. What I have to say is important. Please, Nora." Patch begged. His eyes glistening with hopefulness.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Dream. Right. Now!" Nora said, annunciating each word. Patch sighed.

Nora's eyes fluttered open, feeling the sweat from her hair. She looked at her clock. It was just shy of three in the morning. She heard a knock on the door. Who would be knocking on the door at this hour? Nora got out of bed, and went down the stairs to the door.. She looked through the peephole, it was Patch. She banged on the door, and yelled, "Go away!"

"Nora please. You don't know how important this it. It would save your life. Please let me in, and explain this!" Patch said, banging on the door. He knew he could knock this door over, but he knew Nora would kill him for it, so he opted out of it.

"No! I have already told you I don't want to talk to you, so leave Patch!" Nora yelled, kicking at the door and everything, trying to see if he would just leave.

Suddenly there was no more banging of the door. Nora opened the door, and saw Patch's Red Jeep Commander roll away. She couldn't believe how rude she was being to him. But he deserved it. He… just deserved it.

Nora walked back up the stairs to her room, then climbed back into bed and closed her eyes.

Nora woke up, as her phone started to ring. It was from Vee. "Hey, Vee. What's up?" Nora asked.

"Just wondering what your doing today." Vee asked.

"Going to summer school…" Nora said. "And so are you…"

"I meant after that you dumby" Vee said.

"I don't know. Have any ideas. I need to get away from the Patch drama. Like seriously, he came to my house at around ten last night, and again at three in the morning. I don't know if he understands that we are BROKEN UP!" Nora said.

"He get's it. He just doesn't like it. It is a fact babe." Vee said.

"I guess. When you picking me up?" Nora asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, well seeing I just woke up and not even ready yet, about half an hour to forty-five minutes." Vee said. Nora could hear her walking around her bedroom, looking for something to where.

"Kaye, see you then." Nora then disconnected the call, and got out of her cover's. She then got dressed, and did her hair in a low pony tail. Nora walked down the stairs once she was done that, and grabbed an apple. It was now 7:30, she heard the honk of the horn outside the house. Vee was here. Nora walked out of the house, but didn't see the normal Neon, she was used to seeing. Instead she saw the Red Jeep Commander. Patch got out, and walked toward Nora with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? Vee is going to be here any minute to pick me up. So, leave." Nora said.

"Not going to happen, Angel." Patch said matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Nora asked.

"Cause, I am driving you to school. Come on, get in the Jeep. You know I wont bite." Patch said.

"I am not going to school with you. Vee is picking me up." Nora tried to reason with him. But it was like trying to reason with a five year old to eat vegetables, rather then chocolate. Not gonna happen.

"Wow, do I have to explain everything to you?" Patch asked, putting his hand to his forehead. "I stopped Vee on her way here, and told her that I told you that I was driving you. She said, okay, and turned around. So pretty much if you don't go with me, you are walking. Which one will you choose?"

"I hate you so much! You know that right?" Nora asked.

"I think I have figured it out by now. Come on." Patch said, leading Nora to his Jeep. He opened the passenger door for her, and she reluctantly climbed in. She closed the door on his finger, not really caring. He walked back around, and got in on his side. "What was that for, Nora!" Patch said, calmly.

"Because you cause me grief." Nora answered easily.

Patch just drove trying to ignore his aching hand. What was her problem?

Patch parked in front of the school, and turned off the engine. She saw Vee's Neon parked a little way's away. She turned to Patch. He was leaning closer to her, he placed his lips on her's gently. He quickly put more pressure to the kiss. Nora pulled away after a couple seconds.

"What the hell, Patch!" Nora yelled.

Patch couldn't believe what he just did. He was so stupid. Nora got out of the Jeep, and walked quickly into the school. She couldn't believe what Patch had just done!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I am a huge fan of the Hush Hush series. This story, takes place at the end-ish of the second book, and will be the beginnigng of the third book. Please review!<strong>


End file.
